Balance
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: Pure Light...it is untamed, untouchable, and ultimately,perfect...She controled this light that all were envious of.And now we will be re-born & with our re-birth, will come the re-birth of our love...a love that would last forever.Lies,Death and more...


A/N: And here it is: another of my great ideas. ^,^0 Please enjoy.

Ra-Yugi

Isis-Tea

Atum-Atem

Amshret-Mana

Osiris-Noah

Hathor-Female Mokuba

Shu-Joey

Sekhmet-Mai

Seth-Seto

Baset-Kisara

Anubis-Bakura

Ma'at-Female Ryou

Geb-Mahado

Nut-Ishizu

Khepri-Heba [This one has black, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes]

Seshet-Serenity

Main Pairing: Atem X Mana

Other Pairings: Yugi X Tea, Noah X FemMokuba, JXM, Seto X Kisara, Bakura X FemRyou, Mahado X Ishizu, Heba X Serenity

Disclaimer: WHY!?! WHY!?! WHY!?! Can't I get YGO for Christmas!?!?! I wrote to Santa, but he said that he wanted it too and if anyone would get it from evil Taka-who-da-what-now, it would be him! So I said, 'Bring it on, Santa! I'm ready for ya!' Unfortunately, things didn't do according to plan, and as of now to next Christmas, the Easter Bunny will be known as the Christmas Bunny…-smiles sheepishly-

Balance

Chapter One-The Creation

_The Kingdom of the gods…_

'Okay, why are we all here, Ra?' asked Seth.

'Most of us were at the weighing of the heart ceremony of Pharaoh Ramses II, and considering his refusal to let the Israelites go, he was so Amemait food!' Complained Anubis, holding a chain attached to the collar of the soul-eating beast previously mentioned.

'True,' Continued Khepri, petting Amemait, 'When was the last time poor Amemait ate?'

'Especially with all these good souls in the world...' added Shu, sarcastically.

'Yeah, I saw my feather go up so many times I felt sick,' said Ma'at.

'Poor Ramses… He'll be devoured!' said Hathor, in a sing-song voice.

'Well the lair would deserve it!' argued Ma'at, waving her famous 'Feather of Truth.'

Just as Hathor opened her mouth Atum silenced them all with a, 'SHUT UP!'

'Alright,' Said Ra, 'Now that I have your undivided attention, I ask that you meet me in the Shadow Realm in two hours. And please, bring your best gifts and qualities.'

Confused Shu asked, 'Why?'

'Yeah,' continued Seshet-Shu's sister, 'What aren't you tellin' us, Ra?'

Atum answered, 'Whilst Ra may me the Great and Powerful sun god I am still the King of gods! If you have any questions about you task, consider it an order from me.'

Scared, Shu and Seshet backed down. It was never a good idea to upset the amazing Atum. That is, unless you want to die a miserable and eternal death.

However Seth was not afraid and openly showed it by asking-well more like demanding to know, 'And why should we just blindly follow such an order? Surely you and Ra both have a good reason. Or is it that you two see us as just lowly servants not worthy to know their masters' business?'

Atum responded, 'You know that's not the reason.' He sighed before continuing, 'Look, as you all know there are…things-no, that's not it…'

They watched as their king fought to find the right word. Occasionally, there was a flicker of something, in his eyes before it died down.

'Incidents, -yes that's it-'He took a breath, '…in the past that, though unknown to you all, still haunt me to this very day…'

They gaped in shock. Never, had they EVER seen their gracious, strict and nearly emotionless commander, admit to weakness or that something even troubled him. He was looked upon as untouchable. So imagine their surprise when TEARS escaped his eyes as he continued…

'I-I never want t-to return to those days, what I mean is…'

He was silenced by Isis, 'Don't trouble yourself, my king.'

He nodded, but more tears slid down his cheeks.

'Enough,' said Ra, 'Leave! All of you! You've upset him!'

Then in more of a whisper he added, 'Never mention this to anyone! I mean it! Hathor, Sekhmet, you KNOW what I'm talking about! When you're gossiping with the other, lower class goddesses make certain to leave this topic out! And none of your smug remarks Seth! It would do more harm than good at this moment.'

As he continued to usher them out of the throne room, he continued-in his regular tone, 'Now off with you all. And be in the origin of the shadows, the Cursed Lake, in two hours or else!'

With mumbled comments, Ra closed the doors behind them and they all left. Almost all…

Isis was just about to get up and leave when a strong-abet trembling-hand stopped her…

Turning around, she met the hair concealed face of her ruler. He looked so small, so frightened, so…alone…

He raised his head and she was met with crimson, blood-shot eyes. The once mesmerizing and captivating orbs were filled with tears. She didn't understand what about his past had made him so sad. To her his past, all of their pasts had been lovely. So what happened to him? A broke voice interrupted her thoughts.

'I-I'm sorry.'

She looked at Atum's face his spiky and very exotic hair was disheveled. His caramel skin: clammy, his eyes: remorseful?

She blinked but answered none the less, 'Why?'

'For reasons I cannot explain to you, ever,' he countered with an air of mystery.

Raising a delicate eyebrow she opened her mouth, but a sole finger silenced her.

'Hush,' said Atum, 'This is not the time. Ra will be wondering where you went and ultimately waste time that could be spent preparing, looking for you.'

His voice held no room for objection so she nodded, bowed and left with a soft, 'Goodbye.'

He remained in the throne room all alone for a while, trying to compose himself. When he was done, he opened a portal to the Cursed Lake.

_I hope my plan works…_

----------------

_The Cursed Lake, Shadow Realm…_

Yami,

Daisuki yami mo.

Yume,

Kokoro yume wo.

Suna,

Ochite suna ni.

Hikari,

Moete hikari mo.

Boku,

Zaigou boku wo.

Dare,

Nageteiru dare ni.

Tsumi,

Mugen tsumi mo.

Umareta,

Yurete umareta wo.

Naka,

Eien naka ni.

Chikai,

Tamashii no tomo chikai.

The words the voice spoke echoed through the silence and seemingly infinite darkness. A moment later a bright light shot through the distance and then separated. These two lights stood parallel to each other. They were the same. The disembodied, seemingly female and child-like speaker continued, this time in English…

'…Let the light of the left become radiant!'

The beam of on the left shone even brighter than before.

'…Let the light on the right be infused with shadow!'

And so it was. The shadows from all around wrapped around the right beam. They fused with it, but didn't corrupt it.

'…Let these become divine! …As their life will be immortal and their bond endless!'

Each beam was then outlined in gold and silver.

The speaker then became silent, and remained so. Soon, another voice-male- then spoke…

'These are blest by the gods! We give our gifts!'

At this, a man completely clothe in gold, with a hawk's head mask and skin as radiant as the sun itself, stepped out of the shadows.

He continued, 'I, Ra, give the gift of immortality and authority and power over all men!'

He outstretched his hand and a golden light came from it hitting both beams and engulfing them in its glow. When the light died down, the beams had become balls of pure and infused light, respectfully.

Next, a man wearing a jackal mask and black skirt with a silver sash stepped out of the shadows. He spoke, 'I, Anubis give the gift of regeneration!'

But a voice from the shadows interrupted him, 'And I, Khepri, reincarnation!'

Anubis didn't seem happy to see the younger scarab mask wearing god and glared at him in his green skirt and ivory sash. Khepri ignored him and they placed both hands on their bare chests and then outwards towards the beams. A green light came from Khepri and a black light from Anubis these combined, attacked and then surrounded them.

A man wearing the double crown of Egypt, a knee-length, crimson skirt, gold sash and matching crimson tunic with a gold ribbon edging, then stepped out and spoke, 'I Atum, who gave form to all, give form to you!'

He joined his hands and when he unclasped them, two balls of energy hovered in them.

He continued, 'I give you hands and legs, a face, and torso to complete you…'

With that he released the two balls which combined with one of the beams, each. A blinding light was emitted before the two large balls began to take form. His blonde, lighting bangs swayed with the power being emitted from these orbs.

'I give thee the infused light, the gift of Masculinity!'

…And so the form on the right became a man, but without a face, hair or clothes…

'I give thee the pure light, the gift of Femininity!'

…And the form on the left became a woman, but without a face, hair or clothes…

He blinked once and then remained impassive to everything else. Yet, the hope and longing that shone in his crimson eyes seemed to speak volumes.

Then appeared a woman wearing a black horn and red sun disk headdress, who had a faint tan complexion, and who wore a traditional, red, Egyptian dress and golden sash. Red sandals adorned her feet. Her hair was red with black streaks and was fairly long and spiky. Her eyes were a red with shades of gray outlining it, and sparkled with joy.

'I, Hathor give you both the gifts of love, joy and companionship!'

She raised her hands as they began to glow pink and then quickly brought them in front of her, shooting a pink beam at the man and the woman.

Immediately, they walked to one another and stood side by side holding hands.

Hathor grinned childishly at her work.

Next a woman and man stepped forward, hand in hand. The woman wore no clothes, but her skin was radiant and of a strange midnight blue shade. It was deep, but transparent. Every so often, a star would appear then fade back into the nothingness that was her body. Her hair was long-it reached her ankles- and black with highlights the colour of her skin. Her eyes were the strangest thing on her, they were a faded sky blue and twinkled with a great wisdom that would seem impossible to achieve.

She spoke, 'I, the Ancient goddess Nut, give this woman Maternal Instinct…'

She pointed a graceful finger at the woman and soft blue light was sent towards her in waves.

Her companion was next to step up. He, like Nut, wore no clothes, but his skin itself was mesmerizing enough to make up for that fact. It was brown, but the shades and tints varied. There were some patches of grass; they seemed to mimic plains and fields. At some points it would seem as though there were mountains, and even cascading waterfalls that seemed to hypnotize anyone who gazed upon them. His hair started at a dirty blonde colour and faded into a deep, chocolate brown. It cupped his chin with a youthful hold. His dark brown eyes however, told a different story. They seem to have seen everything there was to see. They opened the doors to an infinitely knowing soul, whose existence was unfazed by time and memory.

He spoke, 'I, the Ancient God Geb, give this man Paternal Guidance…'

He pointed a slender finger at the man and a gentle peach light was sent towards him in waves.

They smiled and stepped aside.

Next was the god Shu, he gave them each a voice and sense of humor.

His sister, the goddess Seshet, gave an open mind, quick wit and her greatest invention: Literacy.

Ma'at gave Honesty, Determination and a good sense of Justice.

Thoth, Knowledge and Understanding…

Seth, Wrath and Fighting Skill…

Sekhmet, Strategy and Cunning…

Thanks to Baset's gift of divine beauty, they now had faces. The man was shockingly the splitting of the god-king Atum! And the woman, she looked familiar…

After their shock wore off, they continued.

Fertility and Judgment were Osiris' gifts.

Ptah gave the woman Creativity, and to the man he gave Skill in the Arts.

Isis gave them both: Virtue, Devotion and Loyalty.

Last was Horus, he gave the man Kingship and the Masks that come with it. To the woman he gave Innocence and the ability to see through her companion's masks.

They were about to complete the ritual, when the original voice spoke…

'Foolish gods!' she said in a mocking, sing-song voice.

All the gods gasped. They hadn't heard that voice in a millennia.

'Have you already forgotten what happened the last time you forgot me.'

Ra answered, 'I thought I ordered you to be quiet!'

The other deities looked at Ra in shock.

'I had no choice but to summon her!' Ra continued.

Seth then spoke, 'But why would you release her!?!'

'Because,' Explained Ra, 'I cannot create and control pure, original and untouched light! Not by myself…'

All present-except for Ra-gaped at the sun god.

'But you're, YOU!' said Shu, as if it explained everything.

All the gods nodded to each other in agreement.

Anubis then stated, 'But I thought the whole 'light' thing was your thing.'

Once again, all the gods nodded in agreement.

Exasperated, Ra continued, 'Yes, it is, but the light I use is 'The Light of Life,' you know, the extension of the 'Dawn of Hope.'

'Wait, there are different kinds of light?' asked Khepri.

'Yes,' replied Atum.

'Then why were Ra and you the only ones who knew that?' inquired Hathor.

'Because that kind of light is dangerous and unpredictable!' shouted a very pissed-off Atum in response.

'So you two decided to lie to us all?!' said Ma'at, appalled at their dishonesty.

'No, we didn't exactly 'lie' to you we just decided not to tell you. There's a difference.' stated Ra, simply.

'Why, because we aren't important enough!?!' exclaimed an angry Seth.

'No!' Said Ra, 'We just didn't want to bother you with a problem that was already taken care of…'

'And what per say, was that problem?' asked Sekhmet.

'That would be me.' said the original voice.

All the gods turned back to the darkness and searched for the direction the voice was coming from.

'Show yourself!' demanded Seth.

Laughter echoed for a while, before a young girl stepped out of the darkened abiss. She appeared to be 4 years old. Her skin was pale, her eyes: large, round, outlined in kohl and light gray in colour. Her hair was black, spiky and reached her ankles. She was dressed in a flowing, light grey, Egyptian styled dress and a black sash that had silver trinkets at the ends. Black sandals with silver decorations were on her tiny feet. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small, silver scale as a pendant.

She spoke, 'Long time no see big bwother,' she said cutely to Ra.

Ra seethed, 'You are not my sister!'

'Oh weally,' She continued, 'I thought you wuved me…'

'I can't love a monster!' said Ra.

'I'm not a monster!' She defended, 'All I did is…'

'Don't you dare say a word! ' said Atum, 'I forbid it!'

'And who are you exactly to forbid me anything!?!' She said, venom dripping with every word.

'I am your husband!' said Atum.

Everyone gasped and Atum realized what he had said and slapped his forehead, he felt a migraine-and an explanation-coming on…

A/N: So… what do ya think? I know, I know, No Atem x Mana yet. Don't worry because they'll be in the next chapter. That is, if you click on that lil' button down there and review.

Who is this new goddess?

When did she become Atum's wife?

How come no-one knows her?

And what did she do that made Ra and Atum hate her?

Why don't Ra and Atum want her to tell the other gods?

What's the purpose of this new god and goddess?

Why is it important that they be made 'Battle Ready?'

Stay Tuned to find out…

Sayonara,

-Mana


End file.
